The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers that provide business process services. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to tracking end-users' responses to notifications to changes to assets used with business process services.
A business process service provides a solution to a customer through the use of multiple resources. For example, a bookkeeping service can be provided on-line, such that a user sees a webpage or similar user interface, which is supported by back-end resources such as applications, databases, etc. These back-end resources are also known as business process assets.